Season 3
Season 3 of Bates Motel was announced on April 7, 2014. It began on March 9, 2015 Inside Bates on Twitter and concluded on May 11, 2015. It consisted of 10 episodes. Production Filming began on October 20, 2014 and ended in early March 2015. Casting Nicola Peltz confirmed she would return to the show during this season along with Kenny Johnson. These facts were confirmed at Comic-Con 2014. Mad Men‘s Kevin Rahm joined the Season 3 cast in a recurring role, along with Sons of Anarchy‘s Ryan Hurst, and Revolution‘s Tracy Spiridakos. Joshua Leonard of Blair Witch Project fame is the latest guest to check into the A&E drama, TVLine has learned exclusively. Overview After a blissful summer of closeness with his mother, living within the safe confines of home and the Bates Motel, Norman’s fears about what really happened with Blaire Watson resurface and Norma questions what really happened. Forced to look at the truths about Norman for the first time, their deeply intricate relationship continues to evolve. Norma finds herself turning to the other man in her life, Norman’s half-brother, Dylan and begins to rely on him in ways that she never expected. This relationship inevitably triggers jealousy in Norman and a new kind of love triangle between Norma and her two sons erupts. Estranged brother and uncle Caleb returns to haunt the family throughout the season challenging the family bond even further. Pressures of the outside world take a hold of the family when newcomers Kevin Rahm, Tracy Spiradakos and Ryan Hurst arrive at White Pine Bay. After a summer of living at the Bates Motel, Sheriff Romero and Norma have grown closer but there will always have that troubling question mark surrounding Norman. Something doesn’t feel right, but in spite of his instincts, Romero finds himself continually drawn back to the Bates family – and to Norma. Emma, also determined to find out what is happening to Norman, becomes more emboldened and fearless, going after the things she wants. Familiar face Bradley returns to surprise the family and digs up old memories. 'Bates Motel' Season 3 premiere date is paired with 'The Returned' debut. 9 January 2015. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun Guest Cast * Tracy Spiridakos as Annika Johnson * Keenan Tracey as Gunner * Keegan Connor Tracy as Blaire Watson * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Tomiwa Edun as Marcus Young * Joshua Leonard as James Finnigan * Courtney Richter as Portia * Peter Stebbings as Bob's Employee * Tom McBeath as Stanley * Wilson Bethel as Taylor * Emiliano Díez as Mr. Romero * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Fiona Vroom as Vicki Monroe Episodes Release Season 3 of Bates Motel premiered in March 2015 and concluded in May 2015. The season's DVD and Blu-ray was released on October 13, 2015 and on Netflix in February 2016. References Videos File:Bates Motel Behind the Scenes - Becoming Norman File:Bates Motel Season 3 Teaser - Peep Hole File:Bates Motel Becoming Psycho (Season 3) A&E File:Bates Motel Season 3 Trailer - Normal File:Bates Motel - Season 3 Trailer - Sleeping File:Bates Motel Boom Boom S3 Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 3 Trailer - Changing File:Bates Motel Season 3 - Sneak Peek Gallery Norma_and_Norman_S3.jpg| Promotional BM S3.jpg BM S3 promo poster.jpg BM promo poster 2.jpg BM promo poster 3.jpg BM promo poster 4.jpg BM promo poster 5.jpg Bates homage to Psycho .jpg Bates homage to Psycho II.jpg Bates homage to Psycho III.jpg Bates homage to Psycho IIII.jpg Bates homage to Psycho V.jpg Bates Motel Sneak Peak.jpg Norman and Norma S3.jpg Norma and Norman S3 II.jpg Norman and Norma S3 II.jpg Norman and Norma Bates s3.jpg Norma s3 pic, IIII.jpg Norma s3 pic, III .jpg Norma s3 pic.jpg Norman s3 pic, III .jpg Norman s3 pic, II .jpg Norman s3 pic.jpg Emma BM.jpg Alex BM.jpg Chick Hogan.jpg BTS_S3.jpg| Behind the Scenes the gang s3.jpg BM EP 5.jpg Vera and Freddie S3 bts.jpg The gang BTS.jpg The gang BTs season3.jpg Nicola as Bradley S3 bts.jpg BM Crazy script .jpg ru: Третий сезон Category:Seasons